This invention relates to a method of moving heavy building materials, and particularly a method of hanging and moving ALC blocks used to construct a wall structure of a building.
ALC blocks (aerated concrete blocks) are used as building materials for constructing a wall structure.
Such an ALC block is too heavy for a single person to handle. Moving such ALC blocks is an extremely hard job for workers. If a worker's hands slip and he drops a block, he may be seriously injured.
At a construction site, ALC blocks are unloaded from a truck and laid. The work conditions are thus extremely harsh.
If ALC blocks can be hung and moved by e.g. a crane, it is possible to save much labor. In order to hang ALC blocks with a crane, anchors have to be fixed to ALC blocks and hanging tools have to be connected to such anchors.
While such anchored ALC blocks are already known, they are difficult to manufacture and thus costly because the anchors are planted in the blocks when the ALC blocks are manufactured at a factory.